Change of Heart
by ice-woman
Summary: From Serena's pov. Takes place after book 9, so do not read unless you've read this book or do not mind finding out what happens in this book.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:** Takes place after book 9, so do not read unless you've read book 9 or do not mind finding out what happened in book 9!  You've been warned!

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with the Daughters of the Moon book series.  All characters in this belong to Lynne Ewing, except for those I have created myself.

**Feedback:** Yes, please!!!!  I'm begging you!!!

Serena Killingsworth walked casually down the deserted street.  The breeze was unusually cool for this time of year and it sent an unwelcome chill down Serena's back.  An eerie feeling cast upon her, an almost unfamiliar one, which left her feeling painfully lost.  The last time she had experienced anything like this was the night that her mother left.  

She sat down on an empty park bench, which had been covered in thick black graffiti style writing.  She looked down at herself.  Her beaded halter was covered in mud and grime while it's fringe was torn and snagged.  Her short red mini had been torn, creating a large slit along her side, almost up to her hip.  Feeling a sudden sense of humility, she unwound the colorful scarf that had been holding back her bouncy curls and covered her legs with it.  She kicked off her strappy heels, which were now scuffed, dented, and jagged.

She felt a silent tear trickle down her cheek, dragging more of her smeared eyeliner along with it.  She brushed it away instantly, ashamed of herself for crying.  Jimena wouldn't cry right now, so she damn well shouldn't be!

That night had been the worst night of Serena's night…even worse than losing her mother.  She dug her fingernails into the seat of the bench as she slowly and bitterly recalled the details from that night…

"Work it Catty!" Serena shouted, cheering her friend on.  Catty had taken to the center of the dance floor, her wild blonde mane streaked an iridescent purple and blue.  Her funky halter dress hugged her body tightly, showing off her gorgeous Californian tan.  She brushed up against Jason, a senior in their lunch period, who eagerly returned her wanting.  

Laughing, Serena slunk back into the crowd, pushing her way back to the bar in the back of the room.  She hopped onto the stool to watch the fervent dancers, and was soon joined by Jimena, who had tired of all the enthusiasm.  Jimena looked worn and beat from everything that had happened that week.  Serena couldn't blame her.  After turning in her powers to remain human, she could bet she'd be pretty tired too.  Not to mention Jimena's stunned expression the moment the girls had explained everything that had happened to her.  It must have been a lot to take in…again…

"Hey, _chica_," Jimena grinned, taking a swig of her Pepsi.  Jimena looked stunning in her purple butterfly-style top and matching suede pants.  Her hair was pulled up tightly into a long, sleek ponytail, revealing her beautiful face.  Yet, even with all the makeup and her girlish grin, Jimena still looked tough and forbidding.  "Why aren't you out there with Stanton?"

"He never showed," Serena said casually.  There was no disappointment or resentment in her voice.  She was used to him either always being tardy or not showing up at all.  She knew it wasn't because he didn't love her.  He just had other things to worry about…and him being one of the highest Followers, something almost _always_ came up.

"Too bad," Jimena replied.  "You look hot in that halter.  Ms. Cleveland's, I presume?"

Serena shook her head.  "Nope.  I found it while Cat and I were vintage shopping.  3.99, can you believe it?"

Jimena laughed.  "Now that's what I call a bargain."

"So where's Collin?" Serena asked.

"Bathroom," Jimena explained.  "Plus, I needed to sit for a sec." 

"Tired?" Serena questioned, knowingly.

"Mentally, yes," Jimena said slowly.  "But physically…no.  You know I'm restless."

"Yeah," Serena agreed.  "That's got to be the thing I love most about you."

"Oh, there he comes!" Jimena remarked, hopping up.  She turned back to Serena out of loyalty.  "Do you mind?"

Serena shook her head.  "Not in the least," she insisted, urging Jimena to run after Collin.

Serena watched Jimena disappear into the crowd, and then turned her gaze onto the small stage as Vanessa's voice exploded through the speakers.  She grinned at her friend as she began her ballot.  Vanessa was dazzling on stage.  Her newly crimped blonde hair slunk over her shoulders impeccably as she belted out note after note.  Her blue leather mini and matching jacket perfectly accentuated her glowing blue eyes, which shone brightly tonight, filled with excitement and adrenaline.

Serena scanned the crowd one last time, in search of Tianna.  She found her in a booth in the back of the room along with Derek, and two other skateboarders Serena had never met.  Tianna had chunky orange streaks in her slinky black hair, and sported a matching strapless orange dress.  Serena could tell by Tianna's fast moving lips that she was busy entertaining her friends who were laughing hysterically at what must have been a funny story.

Turning her attention back to the bar, Serena took a sip of the soda Jimena had left behind.  She ran her index finger around in circles on the top of the stool next to her, the one Jimena had been sitting on merely moments before.  

This week had been one of the hardest weeks Serena remembered experiencing.  Her best friend had discovered that she was actually a year older than she had thought, and had been faced with the choice all Daughters of the Moon must make on their seventeenth birthday.  She had to choice to either give up her powers and remain human, or disappear into the universe to become…well know one really knew for sure what.  A guardian of some sort, Serena supposed.

Jimena had chosen to remain human, much to Serena's relief.  Losing her best friend would have been unbearable.  However, Jimena wasn't quite the same now that she was…_normal_.  Jimena hadn't even remembered about being a goddess until the girls filled her in.  Things were really weird now.  Serena had another part of her life where Jimena didn't quite fit in anymore.  She knew it was selfish of her, but she wished that Jimena didn't have to choose…it was terrible to have to keep part of her life secret from her best friend.  Yet, she knew she must, because she couldn't risk putting Jimena's life in danger.  Without any powers to protect her, Jimena had no hope against the Atrox.  That's why it was important to Serena to keep everything about the Atrox from Jimena.  She knew her best friend, and she knew that despite her lack of powers, Jimena would try anything to protect the Daughters, no matter what the stakes.  Serena had to make sure nothing happened to Jimena, because she knew if it came down to it, Jimena would be foolish enough to risk her own life for her friends.  And Serena couldn't allow that.

Suddenly a burning pain scorched Serena's collarbone.  She glanced down at her moon amulet and realized it was glowing intensely.  She gazed around for signs of Stanton, although she didn't think he was anywhere nearby.  His presence never caused her amulet to burn quite so hotly.  Once she was certain that he was nowhere close by, hey eyes roamed upward to the stage, where they were met by Vanessa's.  Finishing the ending of a song, Vanessa tried to keep her appearance calm and collected, however her eyes signaled to Serena that she knew something was wrong.  

Closing her eyes tightly, Serena used her mind powers to try and get a read on what was going on.  Somewhere in the corner of the room, she sensed some Followers, but could tell instantly that they weren't strong enough to cause this sensation she was feeling.  

Serena opened her eyes as Vanessa finished her song and hurried off stage towards Catty.  Following her lead, Serena darted towards Tianna's booth, where Tianna was looking as apprehensive as Serena felt.  She grabbed Tianna by the arm, tugging her towards Vanessa and Catty who were now waiting by the door of Planet Bang.

"What's going on?" Catty asked, shivering slightly by the evil surge of power rushing through the air.

"I don't know," Serena admitted, as they exited the building and stood dumbfounded in the parking lot.  "I couldn't get a read on anything."

"Whatever it is, it's getting nearer," Tianna said blankly.  None of them knew what to expect next.

"Ow!" Vanessa screamed, as she suddenly tumbled backwards.  The three looked at her alarmingly, completely confused.  The next thing Serena knew, Vanessa was flying backward, as if being pushed by an extremely powerful force.  She landed approximately twenty feet away, in a heap on the ground.

"Vanessa!" Catty screeched, running wildly after her.  However, she was torn away from Vanessa's side by what Serena assumed to be the same force.  Catty landed about fifteen feet away from Serena and Tianna, but in the opposite direction as Vanessa.

Tianna looked at Serena unsurely, but Serena nodded in approval.  By using her power of mind reading, she knew that Tianna wanted to try and move the two girls back towards them.  Tianna concentrated hard on Vanessa's body, but only succeeded in moving her a few inches closer.  

"What's happening?!" Tianna shouted, as a loud whirlwind-type cloud formed above them.

"Grab my hand!" Serena shouted, ready to fight whatever was after them.  Tianna clasped her hand tightly, sweat coating her palm. 

"Serena!" Jimena shouted, running out of Planet Bang over to Serena's side.  "What's going on?" she asked, taking in the scene around her.

"Jimena, get back inside," Serena ordered.  She wouldn't allow her best friend to stand in the face of danger when she was so helpless.

Jimena's face glared at her bravely.  "No," she said simply, leaving no room for argument.  Still, Serena persisted.

"Jimena, get your ass back inside, RIGHT NOW!" Serena shouted, her voice growing louder as the cloud above her caused more wind-like noises to erupt.

"I said no!" Jimena remarked, making it clear that she was going nowhere.

"Please," Serena begged softly.

Jimena shook her head gently yet firmly.  Serena looked around at Vanessa then Catty, contemplating what to do next.  

Just then, two figures appeared in the darkness.  Serena squinted to make out who they were, but failed to name them.  She attempted to read their minds in hope of discovering their identity, but they forced her out so rapidly that her head began spinning.  Serena fell to the ground because of the intensity of the pain filling her head.  She threw her head in her hands, trying to ease the pain.

She looked up just in time to see the figures disappear and re-emerge right next to Vanessa.  One took her by the arm and Vanessa let out a chilling, unearthly scream,  making it plainly obvious that she was in immense pain.

"Stop that!" Jimena screamed, charging at the figures.  

"Jimena, no!" Serena shrieked, rushing after her.  Was Jimena insane?  Didn't she realize she wasn't nearly strong enough to handle Followers of the Atrox anymore?  Serena ran as fast as she could to stop Jimena, but it was apparent that Jimena was much more swift than she was.

Before Serena could stop her, Jimena pushed one of the figures away from Vanessa, holding her fists up as she prepared to fight.  The figures laughed heinously as they looked at Jimena.  

Serena had almost reached Jimena and Vanessa when her feet stopped moving.  She looked down.  She couldn't move her legs!  What was going on?  She turned back to the figures, which were laughing at her now, as if pitying her.

"Jimena, RUN!" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs.  Jimena had to get out of there _fast_.  Serena hated this newfound feeling of helplessness.  Jimena no longer had her powers, leaving the Daughters to protect her.  And now, Serena was possibly five feet from her, and couldn't do a thing to help her.

Jimena didn't dare run, and Serena wasn't surprised.  Jimena had never backed down from a fight in her life.  But now, Serena wished her friend wasn't so stubborn and fearless.  She watched in horror as the figures circled Jimena, amused by her foolishness.  Jimena remained tough and rigid, but Serena sensed the fear rising in her friend.  She tried to shout out to her, but no words would escape her mouth.  Tears welled up in Serena's eyes, blurring her vision of the scene.  The next thing she remembered happening was seeing Maggie.  

Maggie ran up to the figures from behind Serena, shouting in an ancient Latin.  Serena struggled to make sense of her words, but her head was pounding and in no condition to process the fast-paced Latin sentences.  One of the figures looked her dead in the eye and Serena cried out, releasing an ear-splitting scream.  Her head felt like it had been penetrated by a fast-moving bullet, which kept buzzing around and around in her head.  The pain overwhelmed her drastically, and she struggled to come back to her senses and figure out a way to help Jimena.  She closed her eyes quickly, trying to erase the pain from her mind.  She was sweating fiercely now and her whole body was trembling.  She tried again to move her legs, but they were locked in place.

As she opened her eyes, she looked up to the sky for help from the moon.  She then noticed that the cloud that had been rumbling high above her had vanished, leaving a spotless, purple sky.  She looked back at Maggie, who was now helping Vanessa to her feet.  Vanessa blinked in confusion, but instantly rushed over to Catty, who was now trying desperately to climb back to her feet.  Serena saw that Tianna was sitting on her legs crying, as if recovering from an injury.  Serena started towards Tianna, but turned her attention back to Jimena.  Where was she?

She rushed towards Maggie who was standing over a corpse.  Serena gasped.  No.  It couldn't be true.  It couldn't be!  

She knelt down beside her best friend's lifeless body, tears spilling out uncontrollably.  She struggled for air, as her chest tightened.  She shook Jimena's body vehemently, trying to shake the death from her.  When Jimena didn't respond to her tactics, Serena erupted into a fit of sobs, throwing her head down on Jimena's stomache.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" she yelled, choking on her own tears.  She felt the hands of the others touch her tenderly, and heard their own sobs.

Serena stood shakily on her trembling legs, now filled with a new emotion, rage.  She stared at Maggie venomously.  "Why did you let her die?" she spat bitterly.

Maggie shook her head, looking particularly gloomy.  "I tried my best," she assured Serena.  "But it was her time.  I know you're hurting but…"

Serena screamed out in aggrivation, interrupting Maggie.  "It was her _time_?" she asked haughtily.  "No, it wasn't!  Damn you Maggie, for letting her die!  She didn't deserve to die!"

Maggie looked at Serena sadly, knowing nothing would get through to her right now.

"And what happened to you?" Serena asked Tianna harshly.  "Where were you?  Why didn't you try to help me?!"

Tianna looked taken aback.  "I didn't…I was scared…I thought…"

Serena closed her eyes, fighting back sobs.  "I hate you," she remarked, between stifled cries.

Vanessa looked at Serena incredulously.  "You don't mean that Serena," she reasoned.  "You're just upset and…"

"Oh shut up!" Serena yelled.  "You have no idea what I'm going through right now and…"

"Serena, that's not fair…we were all close to Jimena," Catty said defensively.  "To say that we don't know what you're experiencing isn't true.  We're all hurting and…"

"No!" Serena insisted.  "You _don't_ know!" she spat.  "None of you do!"

            "Ser…" Vanessa began again, but stopped as her own quiet sobs escaped through her lips.

            Serena looked up at the moon, shining brightly upon the scene.  "Damn you Selene!" she shouted, referring to the Goddess of the Moon.  "What use is this power if it only leads to more pain!  I thought we were supposed to stop the Atrox from conjuring up more pain!  Why Jimena?!" she demanded.  "WHY?!  She didn't deserve to die!  She was the most loyal of us all!  She wasn't even…" Serena choked on her words once more.

            "Serena," Maggie began, gently.

            "No!" Serena yelled once more.  She ripped off her moon amulet and threw it on the ground, cracking it slightly.  "I quit," she hissed firmly.  

            "Serena, you're acting crazy!" Catty shouted.  "You can't just _quit_ being a Daughter of the Moon.  It's who you are!  It's your destiny."

            "Like it was Jimena's destiny to die?!" Serena asked, enraged.  "Why?  They put us through all this hell and for what?  To have Jimena die anyway!  Well, no more!  I refuse to continue working for this so called force of good, when it never, EVER causes ANY good to happen!  I'm through!"

            And with that, Serena ran tempestuously through the streets, every now and then tripping over a tree root or crack in the sidewalk, and falling into the muddy earth.

            Now Serena sat forlorn and isolated on the wooden bench, clinging desperately to the hope that she was dreaming and that when she awoke, Jimena would call her up and they would make plans for the day.  She bit her lip in pain, knowing that would never again happen.  Jimena was gone.  Those words felt so empty and hollow in her head.  She didn't want to believe it was true, and she kept pretending that if she believed hard enough, her desire would become reality.  But she knew better than that…she had the power to penetrate minds, not to bring back the dead.  

            Serena began aimlessly peeling the green paint off of the bench, her mind dizzy and dazed.  She continued to bite her lip to ease the pain inside of her, until she felt the warm taste of blood inside her mouth.  Dabbing her lip hastily with her scarf, she pressed onto the cut, clotting the blood, and stopping the flow of it into her mouth.  She dropped the scarf onto the ground, one quarter of it now a deep crimson.  She stared blankly at the scarf, her eyes trying to penetrate through the bloody layer.

            "It's three thirty," a low, raspy voice said.

            Serena didn't even bother to look up.  What was the point?  "So," she said vacantly.

            "So, I should take you home."

            Serena finally pulled her eyes away from the scarf as Stanton sat down next to her, his hand rubbing her leg protectively.  

            "You're freezing," he said, slipping his leather jacket over her bare shoulders.

            "Am I?" she asked.  She was so numb right now that she hadn't been aware of the goose bumps blanketing her body.

            Stanton pulled her close and she allowed herself to rest her head on his chest.

            "It's okay to be angry," he said slowly.

            "I am," she said simply.

            "It's also okay to cry."

            Serena shook her head, rubbing it against his chest.  "No.  I don't want to cry."

            "Yes you do," Stanton said.  He knew her better than anyone else.  He knew her emotions and her fears.  Right now, she hated that about him.

            "No I don't," she whispered hoarsely.  No sooner had the words emerged than a cry broke through her throat.  She whimpered softly, and exploded in tears, sobs filling the air and moistening Stanton's sweater.  "I'm sorry," she wailed, digging her nails into his skin.

            Without another word, Stanton stood, scooping her up effortlessly.  He dissolved into the shadows and seconds later re-materialized in Serena's bedroom.  He placed her gently onto her bed, sitting down beside her body, stroking her hair lovingly.  She began shaking uncontrollably from crying so violently, and Stanton held her protectively in his strong arms.

            Finally, her sobs subsided and she quieted.  Stanton covered her in her thick comforter, worried that she had been exposed to the cold, night air for too long.  

            "Will you be all right?" he asked slowly.  "Or do you want me to stay?"

            Serena nodded, which Stanton took as meaning that she was okay.  He began to stand when Serena tugged him back down.  He stared at her surprised and confused.

            "Please stay with me?" she begged, fear welling in her eyes.  Her hand reached out desperately for his.

            Silently, Stanton lied down next to her, allowing her to cling to him instinctively.  He noticed for the first time that night that her moon amulet was missing.  Her stroked her neck with a single finger, popping the question in her mind.

            "I quit," she said softly.  "I couldn't take it anymore."

            Stanton stared at her incredulously.  "Serena," he sung.  

            "No," she whispered defiantly.  "I knew what I was doing when I quit.  Don't try and make me feel bad about it because it won't work.  They took Jimena away from me, and now I'm paying them back."

            "So this is about revenge?" Stanton asked.

            Serena sighed.  "Maybe.  But it doesn't matter, because I know that I can't go on working for a force that can allow my best friend to be killed."

            "But your friends…"

            "I don't care anymore," she whispered.  "I thought you'd be happy that I'm no longer a goddess."

            "Just because you don't want to be a Daughter doesn't mean you still aren't," Stanton said.  "You're still a goddess and you're still the key."

            Serena's eyes gleamed.  "I can join you," she said excitedly.  "I can join the Atrox and then…"

            "Serena, _no_!" Stanton insisted.  "I won't let you.  What I have…it's no kind of life."

            Serena stared at him as if looking right through him.

            "Serena, listen to me!" Stanton demanded.

            "Okay," she said at last.  "You don't have to explain.  I…I understand."

            "Are you sure?" he questioned.

            Serena nodded and pulled herself closer to Stanton.  She allowed him to wrap his arms around her, and she calmed down once surrounded by his protective body.  Hey eyes drooped slowly, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

            Stanton lie awake for many more hours after she dozed off, contemplating what Serena had told him about wanting to turn to the dark side…


	2. The Aftermath

Serena awoke abruptly, sunlight stinging her eyes and an ache cramping her legs. She pulled herself up slowly and climbed to her feet. Her eyes skimmed the alarm clock on her night stand. It was backwards. She turned to her right and saw Stanton sitting on the ledge of her balcony.

That's when everything came flooding back to her. She shut her eyes forcefully, trying to wash away the memories of last night. She couldn't bring herself to believe that it was true. Jimena couldn't be dead! Not her best friend! It was a dream...a terrible nightmare! But the solemn look upon Stanton's face reaffirmed the harsh fact that her fears were indeed real and Jimena really was gone. 

Determined to prove herself wrong, Serena picked up her cordless phone and punched in Jimena's phone number. Her grandmother answered the phone in tears, babbling about an ancient goddess appearing to her in a dream she had had, foretelling Jimena's death. Serena hung up the phone without ever saying good-bye, and threw it onto the floor. 

Stanton crept back into her room and wrapped his arms around her as she cried uncontrollably once more. Serena hugged him tightly, and opened her eyes widely, a new sense taking charge of her. She knew she must continue on, for Jimena's sake. And she would, right after she spilled out all her emotions. A new spark gleamed fiercely in her eyes, an almost evil, vengeful gleam.

Collin sat on the deserted beach quietly, his body sprawled out on the warm, crisp sand. Yet today, the feel of the sand on his body sickened him, and the feel of the lukewarm water splashing his bare feet made him want to scream. Yet, he had no desire to move.

His face was blank and emotionless, and empty abyss. Inside of his mind were memories of Jimena and everything they had shared together. She was so happy last night at Planet Bang, so full of energy and spunk. Could it really be possible that only ten hours later she ceased to exist? She couldn't really be gone...it was too horrible to think about.

No matter how many times he replayed the story Catty and Vanessa had told him, it made no sense whatsoever. Jimena wasn't even a Goddess anymore...why would the Atrox be after her? What possible good could that accomplish?

He hadn't talked to Serena yet. In fact, he hadn't even seen her since she left Planet Bang. She must be taking this news pretty badly, he thought. He knew that she'd have wanted to be left alone, so after news of Jimena's death reached him, he drove out to the ocean. The ocean was his favorite place in the world, yet now it only seemed to bring back terrible recollections of Jimena. That brought an ache into his heart that was unbearable. 

He closed his eyes and thought of his mother. Had he gone through the same experience when she left? No, he insisted. Jimena's death was much worse. Jimena didn't choose to leave. His mother did. Jimena had loved him. His mother obviously didn't. 

A cool breeze swept over the shoreline, causing a chill to engulf Collin. He sat up quickly, zipping up his hooded sweatshirt. But the chill didn't disappear. It was inside of him, taking over his thoughts, his emotions...

He gripped a handful of sand tightly as a sob made its way through his parted lips. He stood up slowly and shakily, forcing himself to stare at the rough, undefined waters. Jimena had never been afraid of anything. She was strong and brave. That was the exact same way Collin felt whenever he was surfing, fully aware of the dangers surrounding him. He felt almost, invincible. Jimena had always been the invincible one...so why was she the one who was taken away? 

Releasing the handful of sand into the ocean, Collin then proceeded to wipe an escaped teardrop from his eye. He bit his lip forcefully, easing the pain from inside, making a silent vow to himself. 

"No fear," he whispered hoarsely, clenching his fists tightly.

Catty felt the icy drip of the water stinging her back, but didn't attempt to change the temperature of it. It didn't matter anymore. Water was only water right? Cold water wouldn't kill her.

She froze. That word. Kill. It had taken on a new meaning, since last night. her tears meshing with the shower water, Catty finished her shower and dried off. 

She left her hair damp, in no mood to fight with her blow dryer. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room, where Vanessa and Tianna sat solemnly, neither uttering a word, but both communicating silently. 

"Has anyone talked to Serena," Vanessa asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

Catty shook her head. "I tried calling her last night. No answer."

"Poor Collin," Tianna said suddenly.

"Yeah," Vanessa agreed. "I just...I can't believe things could turn out this way, you know? I mean, one second she's here and then the next..."

Vanessa stopped speaking, her lip trembling, tears pouring down her cheeks. She was still in shock about everything that had happened the night before. She felt horrible for not being able to help Jimena. She had been right there...and yet... Vanessa sighed. She couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Jimena's death. And poor Serena! And Collin! They must be a mess right now! And here she was feeling sorry for herself! Honestly, she could be so insensitive at times! 

Vanessa was interrupted from her thoughts as a low sob emerged from Catty's mouth. Catty looked away quickly, not wanting Vanessa to see her crying. Smiling understandingly, Vanessa wrapped an arm around Catty, stroking her hair softly. 

Tianna sat on Catty's tie-dye beanbag chair, staring blankly at a miniscule stain on the bright orange carpet. Out of all of her friends, Tianna had been the one who had known Jimena the least. Of course she felt a profound sadness because of her death, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling sympathy for her friends who were hurting or for the impact of Jimena's death on herself. She had barely known Jimena. Jimena had always kept to herself for the most part, only exposing her most intimate secrets with the other girls. In a way, Tianna resented her for leaving her out. Yet, she felt guilty because of that resentment. She was certain Jimena hadn't meant to exclude her and make her feel unwanted, but it still hurt. Tianna hated herself right now for even thinking about such things. Jimena was dead and this was how she was honoring her memory? By contemplating unimportant things that Jimena had done to anger herself? She broke her gaze from the carpet stain and turned back to Vanessa and Catty who were now crying and comforting each other. Tianna chewed on a long, black strand of her hair. God, why couldn't she just be normal like her friends and cry…just a little?

Hey guys, sorry it took so long...I left this chapter saved on my dad's computer, and haven't been back to his house since today. Sorry nothing has really happened in this chapter, but I needed to let out everyone's emotions and reactions to Jimena's death. More to come in the next chapter which will be out much sooner than this one was. Oh, and I'd like to send thank you's to everyone who reveiwed my story and a special thank you to Charleygurl for her awesome review. I personally pride myself on good gramar and english skills. I'm grateful to know that these things show in my writing.


End file.
